


How To Hit On Guys

by infinitrinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: All Human AU, Club AU, F/M, and loki is still a reclusive bookworm, and this is pre-thor, so like no fancy speak, so thor is still a man-whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitrinx/pseuds/infinitrinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt on tumblr.</p><p>We’re at a club and although you’re a really shitty dancer you’re also really fucking adorable so I decide to say hi and you end up accidentally hitting me in the face and fucking hell i think you broke my nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Hit On Guys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faellen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faellen/gifts).



> So basically my muse wouldn't shut up ever since I read this post and I BLAME YOU FAELLEN IT WAS YOUR REBLOG I SAW. Plus I had a free period today. 
> 
> Anywho, read this and I hope you enjoy!

The world was a heartbeat.

Lights pulsing, on, off, on, off.  
Snippets of nightlife, captured like individual snapshots, filtered by beams of technicolour light.  
The bass drummed a steady pulse into the spaces between her bones, filling every empty nook inside of her with the feel of music.  
Her own heart thundered a harmony with the world, flushing her body with the heat of living blood as the melody took over her body like a possession. Her limbs were adrenaline and dubstep, flowing and grinding and moving and touching. A sweaty body amongst other sweaty bodies.  
It didn’t bother her.

The world was just a heartbeat and the music was her blood. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Another!” his brother bellowed, slamming his shot glass onto the bar counter with such force Loki was surprised it didn’t shatter.

“Don’t complain to me tomorrow morning.” Loki murmured, peering over the top of his book to shoot Thor a look.  
“You know, Loki. They say that really good sex can cure a hangover.” Thor swept a strand of hair away from the face of a tittering blond.

A giggle-shriek she emitted was swallowed by Thor. Loki rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his book. He really would rather not be there. He could be at home, lounging on the sofa, book in hand, in the peace and _quiet._ Perhaps a steaming cuppa cooling on the coffee table.

But _nooooo…_  
His oaf of a brother had practically dragged him out of the house by the collar for “Brotherly bonding time! Come on, Loki. When was the last time we did something fun together?”  
A more accurate description of the event would be ‘Thor hooks up with women while Loki is in proximity’.

When the couple finally decide that air is a necessity, Thor downs his shot and frowns into the glass. Then he plucks A Midsummer Night’s Dream out of Loki’s grips and holds it hostage above his head.  
“Hey!”  
“Loki, you seriously need to learn how to relax once in awhile. Have fun! There’s lots of hot ladies here and you’re not a bad looking guy.” Thor says while gathering up his belongings and dumping a wad of cash on the bar counter. “I’ll see you later. Go have fun. Meanwhile, I will be keeping this.”

Thor winked over his shoulder, an arm draped over the irritating blond.

 

* * *

 

A glass of whisky dangled from Loki’s fingers, still half full but entirely forgotten. He had taken to observing the crowds for some time. They were a tangled mass of writhing bodies, passion ignited by the sparks of good music. Sweat and grime, a dresscode among them.

Then he had taken to observing _her.  
_ She was nothing special really. Just another dancer on the floor. She wore a deep green dress shining iridescent from the sequins that coated it like scales on a fish and hugged her delightful curves like a second skin. It sparkled luminescent with every stutter of light. Shocking red painted full lips. Her hair was in a wild perm, curling like silken chocolate shavings and bouncing with every one of her moves.

Her moves. The other thing that drew his attention.  
She really, _really_ could not dance.

She was as wild as her hair that stuck to her sweat drenched face. Flailing her limbs like she were drowning in air. Her eyes were closed (????) and her floundering was a haphazard to the other dancers whom gave her a wide berth.

Yet in her thrashing dance, she exuded happiness and passion and utter confidence in her ridiculousness. She was a white hot flame, burning so bright, unafraid of the others whose preference lay on orange fire. She was the kind of burning that would be impossible to recreate with common matches. She was beautiful.

And Loki found himself entranced.  
He noticed at every detail of this strange girl. The way her pink tongue occasionally darted out to wet her crimson lips, each droplet of perspiration that trailed itself down her neck, her crescent shaped lashes resting on her cheeks, each inhale and exhale; pushing that voluptuous chest up and down. With every sporadic flash of the lights, like false lightning, it illuminated new observations of her.

“You should get her a drink.” Thor’s rumbling voice spoke suddenly next to Loki and he startled. Loki was startled by Thor. Startled. By Thor. He!

Thor grinned smugly at his accomplishment.  
“How long have you been standing there?” Loki snapped.  
“Not long. Samantha and I are heading back to the apartment first if that’s alright with you. Do you have cash for a cab? Or for a drink with hot and busty?”  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
“I’m not getting anyone a drink.”  
“No?” Thor raised an eyebrow then leaned in with a grin, “Too chicken?”

“Wha-? Thor! We’re not children anymore. This isn’t going to wor-“  
Thor began making clucking noises.  
“Shut up! You’re such a toddler, honestly.”  
“Pck, pck, pck-AHCHICKEN!”  
“I don’t need your juvenile games! God, look. I was going to do it anyway.”  
“Great. Here’s 50 bucks. Later!”

Thor slapped the money into Loki’s hand and took off, no doubt going to fuck the dumb girl into his mattress. Loki stared at the money and scowled.  
“I’m not a chicken.” He mumbled to himself as he bought a martini. 

 

* * *

 

 

The beat was picking up. Darcy’s dress was too tight and had adhered to her flesh from the sweat. But it didn’t matter, the bass was about to drop. She felt the excitement of it pool in her stomach like looking down at the drop of a roller-coaster right at the moment before the fall.

The bass soared and lifted Darcy with it.  
Until, the lifting stopped because she had hit someone.  
“OH FUCK!” a male voice exclaimed.  
“OHMYPOPSICLESTICKS!” Darcy yelped.

Stood before her was a man. He was dressed in tasteful jeans and a fitted forest green v-neck. Which was wet. In fact, the entire front of his shirt was wet and some parts of his pants too. It was then that Darcy noticed the black-haired beauty was keeling over, grabbing his nose and the martini cup spinning in circles on the ground. (Darcy will never admit it took her awhile to notice these things because she was ogling at the outline of ABS through the wet shirt.) It took her a little longer to realise that the drink had been for her. And that there was a sticky, red substance on her hand. She connected the dots (albeit slowly).

“Oh shit. Are you ok? I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there because I was dancing and when I dance I close my eyes and I couldn’t see you with my eyes closed because of eyelids. I’msorry!” Darcy stammered out, retrieving the fallen cup from the floor and putting a hand on Hot&Distressed’s back.

He chuckled lowly.  
“I’m fine. My brother gives hugs like a boa constrictor. How does it look?”

HasAReallyNiceVoice looks up and Darcy feels guilt slam into her like a rhino on steroids.  
“Uhh…” Instead of replying, Darcy drags HasReallySexyHands into the public bathroom. She grabs a fistful of toilet paper, wets it and begins cleaning HolyMolyCheekbones' face. But even with as gentlest touch Darcy could muster, he still winces when the tissue brushes near his nose.

It looks bad. Very bad.  
Dark, crimson blood is still seeping from his nostrils and Darcy wasn’t a doctor or anything but she was pretty sure noses weren't supposed to slant slightly to the left. Strangely though, the red contrasted brilliantly with his eyes, setting them off in a way that made them almost inhumanly green- like emeralds. (Guru Darcy tip: Smear blood on your face. It helps to accentuate the eyes.)

“Poop. You might need to go see a doctor. It looks kinda sorta broken.” Darcy cringed.  
“Oh?” DefinitelyNeedsADoctor strolls to the mirror casually and grimaces at his reflection. Darcy passes him the wet tissue and he begins to gingerly clean away the red while she awkwardly watches.

 “I’m Loki by the way. Nice to meet you.”  
“Darcy. You can say I know how to hit on guys.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy is drumming a beat onto the steering wheel, occasionally casting anxious glances at Loki whom sits shotgun next to her. He’s looking down, pressing a bloodstained tissue to his bleeding nose while glowering at his phone. He presses the call button again and Darcy hears the beeps of a phone unable to be reached. He sighs in resignation through his mouth and stuffs his phone back into his front left pocket.

“My brother won’t pick up. My guess is he’s still fooling around with some girl he picked up at the bar.” Loki ran his free hand through his hair.  
“Ok well, I just drove past the clinic and they’re closed. Won’t open till 10:30 tomorrow.”  
“Alright then. Thanks. Apologies for the trouble.”  
“Are you kidding dude? I’m the one who broke your nose!!!”  
“But you’re also driving me from the club to the clinic to my house before you even get home.”  
“Nah. Its no prob. I feel kinda bad honestly. Thanks for the drink though, even though I never actually drank it. But still. It was a nice drink.”

 

* * *

 

Throughout the car ride, Loki still can’t stop observing Darcy.

Darcy. The name rolls off his tongue in a way that he decides he likes.  
Away from the frantic atmosphere of the club, Darcy is still just as full of passion and life and rhythm. It’s like there’s a symphony inside her, seeping out of her being in her finger tapping, her random humming.

The streetlamps cast her in a soft, yellow glow, shifting over her head, spotlighting various features as the car moves along. First, the velvet red stained lips, bottom one periodically worried between her teeth. Then the broad button of her nose, framed by full cheeks, rosy pink from blusher. Last is her eyes. They’re a striking blue, gleaming in the light and ever so sharp.

Those eyes flick over to meet his and he feels his heart rate spike, as if he were a third grader and his crush just asked if she could use his eraser.  
“Do you have anymore tissue?” he says instead.  
"Yeah. Glovebox on the right.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime later, Darcy pulls into the driveway and kills the engine. She huffs quietly, slapping her hands on her thighs before turning to Loki.

“So. Nice meeting you, Loki. Sorry about the nose.”  
“I’ve had worse, Darcy. Don’t worry about it.”

Silence descended upon the car for several moments where Darcy just admired Loki (because he’s still a specimen despite the mildly bloody nose. The bleeding had stopped but he should still get it looked at.) and Loki just stared at Darcy. There’s a heartbeat where her eyes flick down to look at his lips and she wonders if his inky, shampoo commercial hair is as soft as it appears to be.

Then Loki clears his throat and mentions she has yet to unlock the door.  
“Uh... Yeah. Oops! Sorry.”  
And she hastily flicks the locks open, hoping the darkness of night is enough to mask her aggressive blush.

He opens the door and steps out (and WOW HIS LEGS ARE LONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and is strolling towards his front door when Darcy gathers up just enough nerve.  
“Hey, Loki!” she says.  
“Take some more tissue in case you need it.”

 

* * *

 

Loki closes the front door softly behind him, locking it while trying to make as little noise as possible.

The blond chick and his brother are tangled in each other on the sofa, a blanket draped over what he assumed was their naked bodies.  
He padded to his room, scrubbing at his eyes in exhaustion. What a night.

Buy the girl a drink, he said.  
It’ll be fine, he said.  
It wasn’t fine. He had broken his bloody nose for god’s sake!

Loki was about to throw away the tissue Darcy had given him, why she insisted on him taking the piece when he was about to go home where there was bound to be tissue he did not know, when something on it caught his eye.  
Unfolding the delicate material, he discovered “Call me ;) “ scrawled in a messy hand followed by an 8 digit number.

A smile spread across his lips and he immediately took out his phone to save the number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comment/kudos/share if you think me worthy!  
> Any and all constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> Love,  
> Trinity


End file.
